


Donner und Blitz

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Series: soft wwii boyfriends [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes-centric, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Good Boyfriend Steve Rogers, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, One Shot, PWP without Porn, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Steve Rogers, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: Prompt: Person A is scared of the thunder and Person B tries to calm them down during a particularly heavy storm.





	Donner und Blitz

Bucky snaked his arm over Steve's chest under the blankets, using his shoulder as a pillow. His eyes slowly drifted closed as thunder rolled in the distance. Rain poured heavily on the roof of the little house. Steve's breath was slow, his heartbeat steady, and his hand rested lazily on Bucky's bicep. He yawned. Again came the rolling thunder, so far away, like a deep whisper that resonated in their chests.

And then came the deafening, roaring _CRASH_ from just outside.

Every muscle tensed. Bucky set his jaw. His toes curled. His hand all but balled into a fist, squeezing Steve's upper arm as his bright blue eyes shot open.

"Y'okay, Buck?"

His tongue was thick in his mouth. He nodded once, stiff, and tried to curl further into Steve's chest. He couldn't shut his eyes. The sky outside flashed white. He counted the seconds. _One. Two. Three. Four._

Steve shifted beneath his head. He sat up and gently squeezed Bucky's shoulder. "It's okay, Buck," he murmured. But Bucky just stared back at him, wide-eyed.

_Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen. Six-_

Another gentle roll of thunder. _Three miles, give or take._ Bucky licked his lips and sat up, glancing out the window.

Steve exhaled slowly. "I'll make some tea."

Bucky forced his gaze down. He shook his head. "'M okay," he managed.

"You sure?"

He nodded again. "Stay."

"Okay." Steve moved to lay back down, but Bucky didn't follow. He stayed sitting even when Steve lightly tugged on his wrist to bring him down to the mattress.

"Y'wanna turn on the lights?" Steve offered. "Read a book or somethin'?"

Bucky shook his head. 

Steve couldn't help but roll his eyes with a smile. He sat up once more, leaning against the headboard, and pulled Bucky to rest against his shoulder. "C'mon, y'big dummy."

"You're the dummy," Bucky retorted, but allowed himself to be moved. He leaned his head back onto Steve's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah." Steve yawned. "Hey. We're okay."

"I know." Bucky tilted his head up to face his lover. He smiled faintly. "Thanks."

"'Course." Steve pressed a kiss to his lips, then rested his cheek on Bucky's head and closed his eyes. It wasn't long until they'd both drifted off to the sound of rain pouring down on the roof.

**Author's Note:**

> me: hngh,,,intimacy........,,,.. Good


End file.
